Best Day Ever
by shortcut2mushrooms
Summary: Eugene has planned the best day ever. Christmas has come to the castle and Eugene wants to make it a day she'll never forget.    This was an entry for Airplane's Tangled Fiction Exchange.  It is my first attempt at writing a fiction story.  Hope you enjoy


Eugene was confident that today was going to be a great day. One for the history books... actually perhaps it would end up in a history book. With one hand lightly squeezing Rapunzel's, he reached out to swing open the door for the great reveal. Her eyes were shining with pure delight. The staff had outdone themselves: Christmas had overtaken the castle. Every gray stone wall was tastefully adorned with stately boughs and royal blue ribbon. They continued into the main hall that was now filled with an immense Christmas tree. The staff was waiting in two neat rows for Rapunzel's approval. Against the picture window was a children's choir singing a Christmas carol, a life size nativity, and tables brimming with ornate cakes and cookies that were in the shapes of all the royal family. Rapunzel started to get that tingly, shaky feeling that usually accompanied an experience that was so new and so exciting. It was a feeling of joy mixed with sadness, that so many wonderful traditions and beautiful decor came with a holiday that was a simple change of soup in the tower. She quickly shut the tower from her head and then the questions began:

"Why is there a tree in the castle? What's the name of this song? What is your favorite type of cookie? Can you lift me up? I want to see all the things on top of the tree!"

Eugene slid his arm around Rapunzel to help slow her down. He knew that at this rate, she was going to whip herself into a frenzy with all these new experiences.

"My favorite is the gingerbread men, but I have a feeling you are going to LOVE these..."

His eyes searched the pristine arrangement of candies where he snatched a giant candy cane and presented it to her with a flourish.

"Oh! a hook, very useful!" Rapunzel took the candy cane and began using it as a tool to reach ornaments to get a better view.

"I wish I had a chance to help decorate the trees... these balls are so beautiful!"

A maid was quickly mending the candy arrangement and gave a slight glare to Rapunzel that made Eugene cringe. He wished they could enjoy this moment in private. Decorating a Christmas tree, that is exactly the sort of thing she would be perfect at. Her artistic whimsy and flair is wonderfully suited for a good holiday decorating. So even though it was probably sooner than she'd like, it was time to move to the next phase of his grand scheme.

"Hey Blondie, I've got something even better I want you to see."

"But I wonder if I could sing a bit with the children? Aren't they adorable in their little gowns!"

Eugene stepped between her and the adorable children, looked deeply into her eyes, lowered his voice and said, "Trust me, you don't want to miss this"

She smiled and blushed as they snuck towards the door.

The Snuggly Ducking was oddly quiet as they approached. The usual grunts and clanking glasses were absent. Rapunzel was snuggly herself with a long scarf and high boots lined with fur. Eugene faced her and straightened her scarf around her eyes. He couldn't help but remember the first time he brought here and how he hoped that he would change her mind about returning to the tower. He had actually wanted to get rid of her. A shudder went down his spine. This moment couldn't be any more opposite: the weather, the motive, and his desire for her to always be near him. He double checked his pockets before he asked her,

"Are you ready for some fun?"

She nodded, and as they stepped towards the door she distinctly heard the sound of an extremely loud whisper

"QUIET YOU! YOU'LL RUIN THE SURPRISE!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock and she jumped into Eugene's arms. They smiled at each other in the darkness. He silenced her with a finger to his lips, and mouthed, "Let's go inside." He ushered her towards the door and she couldn't stop shaking with silent giggles. It may have been freezing outside in the snow, but Eugene had a warm glow deep inside him. He opened the door for her to a loud burst of:

"SURPRISE!"

Confetti and beer was splashed from wall to floor. Rapunzel was whisked away into the arms of her adoring fans. Eugene crossed his arms and appraised the situation as a job well done.

"I love surprises!" Rapunzel gasped as she was set upon the center table, that was overflowing with poorly wrapped gifts, "But what on earth is the occasion?"

"It was Ryder's thinkin'. He thought you would like to spruce up the duck. Christmastime and all that. " Hookhand started nabbing gifts by the ribbons with his hook and pilling them on Rapunzel's lap for her to open.

Rapunzel beamed at Eugene. She was blown away at his insight into what she really wanted. The surprise from the thugs was one thing, but the fact that Eugene had put all of this together for her really took her off guard. She beamed at him. He was exactly the surprise she hadn't expected but couldn't imagine being without. They all began to open the boxes of trimming that the ruffians had gathered together: garlands, bulbs, candles, and a miniature carved wooden manger scenes with a tiny cross-eyed goat. She opened a package that she thought came from Eugene because she had seen the same wrapping at the castle. She carefully ripped the paper to reveal a set of wooden ornaments along with fresh paint. Quickly she found Eugene to give him a big squeeze and ran off to get decorating. He watched her go from table to table arranging and primping the place to create a festive mood. She was so amazing. If only the castle wasn't so restrained and formal. He was so glad to get her out of there whenever possible so that she could be free and enjoy herself in her own way. Once he was satisfied she had enough frivolity for the evening, Eugene slipped out for the final prong of his plan- setting the mood for the perfect moment.

Rapunzel was very focused on several gingerbread cookies on the table, paintbrush in hand glazing beautiful colors over them. She never noticed Eugene's absence. He snuck back into the Snuggly Ducking and scanned the room for his Rapunzel. Then he saw her face, she had frosting on her nose as she was decorating cookies with Hookhand and Gunther. His stomach did a free fall. What would happen if things didn't go according to plan?

"Nonnono. Shake it off. You are awesome. Everything will be fine."

He walked straight up to her and wiped the frosting off her nose, "Boy, when you decorate cookies, you REALLY decorate cookies."

"Oh Eugene! I've decorated cakes before, but decorating gingerbread men is so much fun. Look! I made one of father and mother, Pascal, and here's you!" Eugene chuckled. His gingerbread self looked suave and confident. More Flynn Ridery than Eugene Fitzherbert. He set his cookie on the table. She had a whole scene set up: Maximus' cookie had a giant wreath of apples around his neck, Pascal's was colored like a rainbow, the King and Queen were looking stern and regal. Flynn looked around the table,

"Where is your cookie?"

"Just putting on some finishing touches now." She answered. She grabbed a tiny brush from her box and added a few bright red berries to the holly wreath in her hair. She carefully arranged all the cookies together into a happy scene. Feeling proud of her accomplishment she looked up to Eugene to gauge his reaction. His face looked different somehow. He was thinking of something important, and he looked a little pale.

"Eugene, are you feeling ok?"

He took a quick breath in to calm himself and answered, "Yeah, Yes. Of course. I think I could use some fresh air." He straightened himself out and asked, "Would you care to join me on a walk?" He presented his hand to her in his new formal way that had been taught at the castle. It always made her giggle.

"Of course I would."

Together they stepped into the chilly starry night. Eugene triple-checked his pocket, yep, it was still there. He was ready.

As soon as they got out of ear shot of the the Snuggly Ducking, Rapunzel sidled up to Flynn whispered into his ear, "Where are we going?"

Her sudden proximity sent his heart racing. "I have one last surprise for you, in fact-" he stopped her and gave her apprising look, "I think to make this really work, I'll need to blindfold you."

"A blindfold! How exciting" she smiled as Eugene unwrapped the thick scarf around her neck. The loss of warmth gave her goosebumps and she quickly wrapped Eugene's arms around her and tucked her head under his chin for warmth. Her ease of movement and closeness still would catch Eugene off guard. He felt such a passionate protection over her. He pulled her in tighter to keep her warm and kissed the top of her head. Any doubts or fears completely melted away in this perfect embrace. The time was perfect. He wrapped the scarf around her eyes and lead her to the stump in the middle of a clearing. "Wait one minute, I'll be right here," he told her as he guided her to sit on the stump.

While she was waiting she reflected on how nice the inn looked now that all the Christmas decorations were up. She thought back to the beautiful colors in the castle and how she had a family that she loved. Christmas this year, being surrounded by friends and family, was going to be so exciting.

Eugene came near smelling a little of smoke. He took her hand and had her stand facing him. He slipped the blindfold off her eyes and she looked deeply into his. They were different somehow, glossy and so sparkly. Hands over her mouth she twirled around in amazement. Eugene had decorated the grove of trees with glowing lanterns. Not wanting to let go of his hand, she ran around to examine the little lanterns, the reflection of the lights in her eyes. She stopped and faced Eugene. Her Eugene who knew exactly what she wanted, who always knew how to cheer her up and what made her excited. "Eugene- it's amazing!"

"No, you are amazing." he stated. His voice had changed. Rapunzel no longer saw the lanterns. Only Eugene. His serious tone completely grabbed her attention.

"There is something I need to tell you. I've known it for quite some time, but I just didn't know when would be the right moment."

Rapunzel furrowed her brow and got close to him. "Is everything, ok?" she asked timidly.

Eugene realized he wasn't being clear enough. "Oh, everything is great! Everything is different because of you. You came into my life and I never want to be without you. That's why I need to ask you-" He began to get down on one knee. As he reached for his pocket, from the corner of his eye, he saw the tree bursting into flames.

"Oh NO!" His adrenaline kicked into high gear.

"Eugene! A fire!' Rapunzel turned to face the blaze.

Eugene quickly took of his coat and began beating the fire trying to put it out. "Quick get some help!"

She ran to get some thugs from the pub. He couldn't believe this was happening. The flames were consuming the tree. Luckily it was a sapling, but at this rate the surrounding trees would begin to burn. The thugs came with buckets of water. After a few minutes of chaos, the fire was out. Eugene was heartbroken. His perfect day had crumbled before his eyes. Despite Eugene's insistence that everyone should head back to the inn, the thugs shrugged him off and decided it would be a perfect night for a bonfire, a safe distance from the trees. The stump where Rapunzel sat turned into a roaring bonfire surrounded by happy drunken pub thugs. The raucous Christmas party moved to the bonfire and Christmas carols were being belted out into the night. Rapunzel found Eugene sulking outside the firelight. He was cold, dirty, and discouraged. Quietly she slipped her left hand into his and with her right she rubbed the soot off his nose. She pressed her cheek against his and spoke low into his ear, "Eugene, this was the best day ever."

He smiled. The day had not gone how he had planned. But planning did give him something to do.

"The best day ever, huh?" He pulled her into a tight hug, "just you wait and see."

He began to count the days until New Years Eve, he could wait that long.

The End.


End file.
